Shutters and grilles for closing over openings are known. Such shutters and grilles may be fixed or may be able to be moved between open and closed states. In many cases, such grilles and shutters can be opened by being tolled up about an axis extending across and above the opening.
Roller shutters and grilles may be assembled from a plurality of pivotally inter-connected slats or bars that are sufficiently articulated to enable the shutter of grille to be tolled up when opened. Roller shutters can be provided by a corrugated sheet that is sufficiently flexible to permit being rolled up when the shutter is opened.
Grilles, and roller shutters using aperatured or perforated shutter slats, have been used to provide security and ventilation when closed. However, these have not provided adequate protection from precipitation such as rain.